Kau Lupa?
by vialesana
Summary: Menerima hadiah atau sekedar mendengar ucapan ulang tahun mungkin merupakan suatu hal lumrah yang wanita inginkan dari sang kekasih. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata harapan di hari ulang tahunnya tak sesuai dalam benaknya? Warning!: Canon, short fic, simple story, etc. Birthday fic untuk Haruno Sakura!


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** Canon, short fic, simple story, OOC?, etc.  
**A/N:** Birthday fic untuk Haruno Sakura! ^^

.

**Kau Lupa?  
**_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!"

Sebuah ucapan dlantunkan bibir seorang wanita pirang yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura. Kalimat itu ia keluarkan kala Sakura hendak meninggalkan apartemennya untuk bekerja seperti biasa sebagai Ninja Medis di Rumah Sakit Konohagakure.

"I-Ino?" Sakura membeliak, seolah tak percaya kehadiran temannya secara mendadak mengunjungi apartemen sepagi ini hanya memberi kejutan ulang tahun kedua puluh tiganya. Dipandang wajah periang Ino, lantas sudut bibir wanita gula-gula kapas itu tertarik simpul, "Terima kasih," balasnya seraya memeluk lembut.

Ino tak berucap apapun. Ia terkekeh, dilepasnya dekapan Sakura dan berkata, "Bukankah sahabat yang baik akan melakukan tindakan begini setiap tahun?" kelakar Ino. Ia kemudian mengulur tangan, menyerahkan sebuah kotak terbalut kertas kado pink bercorak bunga-bunga sakura. "Ah ini, semoga kau suka!" ia berseru.

Sakura mendengus, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Ino," ujarnya. "Kau tak keberatan kalau kubuka sekarang, kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ino mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah," Sakura memusatkan perhatian ke kado pertamanya. Seakan tak sabar, diguncang sesaat kotak tersebut, mendekatkan kado ke salah satu indra pendengarannya, menebak-nebak apa isi di dalamnya. Tak lama Sakura menarik pita besar warna merah marun yang menjadi 'pemanis', lalu membuka kertas kado keseluruhan dan ..., "Ino? Ini cantik sekali," puji Sakura, melebarkan gaun pink lembut berbahan katun. Matanya takjub menilik busana itu.

Ino turut pringas-pringis mengetahui reaksi Sakura, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Suka... sangat suka. Terima kasih, ya. Gaun ini... pasti mahal," ujarnya agak ragu.

Ino mengangkat satu alis mata, "Heeeeii, kenapa mempermasalahkan soal harga? Bagiku yang penting kau senang."

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia memperlihatkan senyuman. Senyuman akan beruntungnya memiliki seorang teman yang sungguh mengerti dirinya. Ino tak main-main menyandang sabagai sahabat terbaik Sakura. Ia kerap menjadi ruang keluh kesah sehari-hari wanita gula-gula kapas itu. Mungkin semua rahasia Sakura hanya Ino yang tahu, begitu sebaliknya. Mereka saling menganggap anggota keluarga satu sama lain.

"Ayo berangkat? Nanti kau terlambat kerja, lho!" usul Ino sembari menarik lengan Sakura.

"E-eh, tunggu! Gaunnya biar ku ..."

.

.

"Ino..." panggilan Sakura sontak mengawali percakapan di antara mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Wanita di sebelahnya menoleh dan bergumam. "Aku... tidak... tidak jadi..." ia tertawa hambar, mengibas tangan di depan wajah.

Ino mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepala. Kata-kata Sakura yang terputus mendadak membuahkan rasa penasaran di lubuk hati. Ino lantas menyikut lengan Sakura, menyiratkan raut menggoda, "Halooo, Sakura... Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" godanya.

"Tidak... aku bilang 'kan tidak jadi," kilah Sakura tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

Ino langsung berlari, berhenti di hadapan Sakura untuk menahan langkahnya, "Kau mau main sembunyi-sembunyian, eh?" Ino memajukan kepala ke wajah Sakura hingga tinggal beberapa _centi_.

Sakura berdecak, "Minggir, aku mau kerja," perintahnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura," Ino memohon. "Kau bersikap seperti baru pertama bercerita masalah pribadimu padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Wanita berpakaian serba merah jambu itu membuang muka seperti enggan menanggapi.

Ino menjentikkan tangan, "Ahh, aku tahu! Kau marah gara-gara 'dia' tidak memberimu kejutan? Iya, kan?" ia menebak-nebak.

"Inooo... apaan, sih? Jangan sok tahu, deh..." Sakura bertutur kesal, berjalan melewati Ino walau lagi-lagi ditahan.

"Kalau bersikap begini aku makin penasaran, lhooo... Kau mau aku mati dan jadi hantu penasaran?" guraunya menyeringai.

'_Dasar, Ino..._'

Sakura termenung sebentar, "Bagaimana, ya," ia mendesah panjang, lalu meneruskan kalimat. "Iya, aku akui kalau aku... marah 'padanya'."

Ino sigap menggembungkan kedua pipi, hendak tertawa terbahak, "Tuh, kan?" tunjuknya. "Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau lihat sendiri? Dia tidak menunjukkan batang hidung sama sekali di hari ulang tahunku, bahkan mengirim sesuatu ke Konoha. Bagaimana aku tak marah?" Sakura melipat tangan di dada. "Gaara... dia pasti lupa ulang tahunku."

Benar, yang Sakura maksud adalah Sabaku no Gaara, seorang pria yang memegang kekuasaan di Sunagakure sebagai Godaime Kazekage. Pria berkasta tinggi itu meluapkan rasa pada Sakura setelah misi penyelamatannya dari penculikan di tangan organisasi Akatsuki dua tahun lalu. Ya, bagi sebagian wanita di dunia tentu bangga punya kekasih seperti sosok Gaara, tapi rupanya tidaklah demikian. Sakura justru kesulitan berhubungan dengan pria itu. Mereka tergolong sangat jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi, bahkan sekedar tukar-menukar surat. Memang beginilah resiko dan nasib yang dihadapi bila melakukan _long distance._ Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kau seharusnya mengerti posisi Gaara. Dia itu Kazekage dan sibuknya amat sangat luar biasa sekali." Ino berucap _lebay_, berusaha memendam amarah sahabatnya.

"Mengerti? Lagi?" kata Sakura. "Dia yang mesti mengerti perasaanku. Tahun lalu dia nyaris lupa hari ulang tahunku, lalu sekarang dia ..."

"Iya, aku mengerti," Ino memotong, menyentuh kedua pundak Sakura. "Semua wanita ingin diperlakukan istimewa oleh kekasihnya, terlebih di hari spesial seperti ini. Namun laki-laki tetaplah laki-laki, mereka terlalu cuek bila harus mengingat ulang tahun wanitanya karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kalau aku di posisimu, aku juga akan bersikap sama," hibur wanita berkuncir kuda itu.

Sakura membisu, tak lama mulutnya berkeluk membentuk senyuman tipis, "Ya, mungkin. Terima kasih banyak, Ino. Kata-katamu selalu bisa menenangkanku."

"Kau mau berapa kali mengatakan 'terima kasih'?" Ino balas menyeringai. "Aku tidak ingin kau cemberut. Ini tanggal kelahiranmu, masa' kau hiasi rasa kesal begitu?"

Perkataan Ino ada benarnya. Sakura tak boleh bersikap murung. Ia mestinya menikmati hari istimewanya, meluputkan kekesalan pada Gaara. Ya, anggap saja Sakura memperoleh sedikit cobaan.

.

.

Dan sesuai dugaan, sedari matahari membumbung hingga rembulan berganti, tak ada tanda-tanda perihal hadir atau apapun ditunjukkan Godaime Kazekage. Sejak pagi hanya sahabat dan rekan Ninja Medis lain yang menyatakan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuknya, memberi kejutan kue ulang tahun. Sakura senang bagaimana reaksi mereka yang antusias merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, tapi bukan ucapan atau tindakan mereka yang Sakura tunggu, melainkan pria berstatus Kazekage itu.

Sakura berharap sosok sang kekasih berada di sini, turut merayakan hari spesialnya. Sakurapun tak berpikir banyak. Gaara mau mengirimkan surat ucapan juga tak masalah selama masih ingat, tapi ini... terlalu mengecewakan. Kecewa akibat sifat cuek Gaara. Sesibuk itukah sebagai Kazekage sampai-sampai menelantarkan kekasih sendiri?

Sakura merapikan meja kerjanya, menumpuk kertas-kertas daftar pasien dan memasukkan ke laci meja beserta alat-alat tulis. Ia kemudian menarik napas, merenung ke benda-benda yang bertaburan di atmosfer kelam. Malam ini tampak cerah. Gemerlap bintang-bintang terpampang jelas. Indah dan cantik, adalah deskripsi yang cocok. Memandanginya berdampingan bersama Gaara mungkin akan terasa lebih mengasyikkan.

'_Gaara..._'

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Tak ada waktu memikirkan sejauh itu. Bagi Sakura, sekarang mustahil berharap kejutan dari Gaara. Lekas ia beranjak, keluar dari ruang kerja dan segera pulang.

.

.

Di malam mencekam, Sakura merapatkan pakaian penghangatnya, meninggikan kerah menghalangi jalur angin merasuk ke rongga baju. Sakura melangkah di setapak yang lumayan sepi. Bagi Sakura, sekian kali menjadi 'santapan' sehari-hari pulang malam-malam begini. Tak pernah ia kembali ke apartemen sewaktu mentari masih mendedahkan suryanya.

"Eh?" iris _emerald_ membulat sempurna, mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Sakura tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia bagai terpaku di tempat tanpa banyak berkata, bahkan saat sosok itu menyadari kehadiran dan menghampirinya.

"Sakura..," ia memanggil pelan. "Selamat ulang tahun.."

"G-Gaara?" wanita itu akhirnya menyebut nama sang kekasih. Matanya masih terbelalak tak percaya bisa berjumpa dengan sosok pria berpakaian merah keunguan itu.

"Maaf..." Gaara meredupkan kelopak mata. "Kau... pasti marah," lanjutnya.

Mendengar pengakuan Gaara, Sakura mengernyit dan meninggikan nada suara, "Kalau tahu kenapa masih bertanya?"

Gaara terdiam. Ia tak berucap apa-apa seakan siap menyambut ocehan Sakura.

"Aku menunggumu, menunggu kapan kau memberi kejutan atau apapun itu. Padahal aku mengharapkanmu, setidaknya kau bisa mengirimku secarik kertas berisi ucapan ulang tahun. Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku mengerti," tukas Gaara. Ia menyeluk saku celana, mengeluarkan kotak merah marun berukuran telapak tangan. Gaara pelan-pelan membuka tutup kotak itu, menunjukkan benda berkilau nan indah, "Karena itu aku kemari. Kuharap tak terlambat memberikanmu sebuah kejutan," katanya.

Sakura tercekat, ditatapnya benda mungil di tangan Gaara, "I-Ini..."

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura," kalimat singkat Gaara mampu membuat Sakura terpana. Tak terpikirkan olehnya jika Gaara berniat melamar di hari ulang tahunnya. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan Sakura. Gaara menarik lengan kiri wanita itu, kemudian menjelitkan lingkaran cincin berlian di jemarinya. "Sudah lama aku memikirkan secara matang, dan aku merasa tak salah mengambil keputusan."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sakura spontan menubruk pria itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di dada Gaara, mendekap erat Gaara hingga tercium aroma khasnya. Sang Godaime Kazekage balas merengkuh, mengelus lembut seraya menghirup puncak kepala Sakura. Gaara mengindahkan kekasihnya memukul-mukul pelan dadanya sambil terisak.

"Aku benci... aku benci...," ucap Sakura parau, mencengkeram pakaian Gaara yang mulai lembab karena air mata. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal dulu sebelum aku merasa bahagia seperti ini? Kenapa?"

Gaara mendengus. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura, seolah memerintahkannya untuk mendongak dan memandang Gaara lebih lekat, "Maaf... aku janji tak akan membiarkanmu marah lagi." Gaara tersenyum tipis, menyeka jejak air mata yang tertinggal di kedua belah pipi Sakura.

"Jangan membuat janji palsu, Kazekage-sama," kelakar Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Ia kembali memeluk Gaara, meredam kerinduan mendalam sekaligus meraih kehangatan yang cukup lama dinantinya. "Gaara..." Sakura memanggil, melonggarkan dekapan dan menatap iris _aquamarine_.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang terakhir yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku hari ini," tutur Sakura. Ia menangkup wajah Gaara dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Ia membungkuk, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sakura hingga napas mereka beradu. Sepasang lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggul wanita gula-gula kapas itu, "... dan aku satu-satunya pria yang menjadi pasangan terakhirmu." ia meneruskan.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Sudah pintar bicara rupanya?"

Situasi terasa hening ketika Sang Kazekage melumat bibir kekasihnya. Hari ini, kekesalan Sakura berujung kebahagiaan. Tepat di hari ulang tahun, Gaara menghadiahkan kejutan tak terkira. Amarahnya terpendam dan hilang kala Gaara memperlihatkan cincin berlian dan menyematkannya di jari manis Sakura. Ini merupakan hadiah terindah dalam hidup dan tak akan ia lupakan, selamanya.

.

**The End**

.

Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!  
Semoga makin langgeng sama Gaara ^^  
Maaf telat publish ficnya ^^;

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
